gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet
Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair C.D.A ~ Portrait of Young Comet, (Kidō Senshi Gundam: C.D.A. Wakaki Suisei no Shōzō ,機動戦士ガンダム Char's Deleted Affair C.D.A. 若き彗星の肖像, 2001—2010) is an original story set in the closing minutes of the One Year War dealing with the Zeon withdrawal from A Baoa Qu and the Exodus to Axis and the trials faced by those who had to endure the harsh reality of their new environment with the loss of the war and most of the Zabi Family in combination with the strong desire to continue the Zeon fight for independence. The plot involves filling in the gap between the Orginal Mobile Suit Gundam and serves as a prequel to Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 and finally Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. A prequel, One Day: Haman's Deleted Affair, was published in 2009. Summary Char's Deleted Affair details the story of the arrival of the Red Comet at Axis with the remainder of the Zeon forces that survived the war and his fated meeting with a then 14-year old Haman Karn. In combination with dealing with the loss of his love Lalah Sune and achieved his revenge against the Zabis', he must also deal with the advances of Haman Karn, Char must find his destiny in Axis and deal with a Colonel Enzo, who is bent on restarting the war with the Earth Federation. Characters Principality of Zeon/Axis Zeon * Char Aznable *Apolly Bay *Roberto * Haman Karn * Natalie Bianchi * Maharaja Karn * Andy * Ricardo Vega * Rakan Dahkaran * Enzo Bernini * M'Quve * Mineva Lao Zabi * Lalah Sune * Heinz Webern * Jessica Dias * Zenna Zabi * Nanai Miguel * Rebecca Fanning * Kaises M. Buyer * Elpeo Ple * Ple Two * Illia Pazom *Pampa Lida *Wyme Dee *Beanne *Rio Marini Earth Federation/Titans * Jamitov Hymem * Gady Kinsey * Green Wyatt * Bask Om * Blex Forer * Lila Milla Rira * Ben Wooder AEUG *Henken Bekkener * Blex Forer * Caesar * Torres Others * Selena Karn * Marlene Karn * Giorgio Miguel * Gerald Sincliar * Illia Pazom * Anavel Gato * Kamille Bidan *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Mashymre Cello *Gottn Goh Story Volume 01 File:01 Beginning to see the light. The introduction of the chapter shows the final day of the One Year War where the Earth Federation is approaching the Zeon Space fortress A Baoa Qu. While the Fleet approaches the fortress, Char Bids a farewell to Kycilia Zabi just before killing her with a rocket launcher. After killing Kycilia Char attempts to flee the fortress however a team of GMs' has infiltrated and attempt to kill Char. However before Char is hit by the beam from the GM's Rifle, Lalah Sune tells to Char to run and shows him an escape route. After reaching the end of the corridor Char spots a ship being prepped by captain M'Quve for the launch of Mistress Zena and her daughter Mineva Lao Zabi. Char points out that the ship will just be a moving target for the Feddies to use as target practice on, and suggests that a smaller ship to be used to evacuate Mineva and use this as a distraction while Char launches in Mobile Suit to secure a escape route. M'Quve agrees with the idea and offers to act as an escort for the smaller shuttle while Char is reunited with his custom Gelgoog, that has been repaired by a Zeon Engineer. Char quickly boards his unit and launches and tells the engineer to get on board one of the Gwazine escape ship. Char is quickly greeted by a Feddie Salamis ship which he dispatches quickly with a single shot and movies to deal with the other ship, The Federation captain is well aware he is dealing with the red comet and is completily taken in by the ruse and attempts to shoot down the Gwazine, as he belives the remaining Zabis' are on board, While in reality they Have quietly launched from another dock with M'Quve acting as support. While the Federation captain is distracted by the escaping Gwazine, Char has dispatched with the 12 GMs' protecting the Federation Ship, the Federation captain suddenly reliazes that he has been tricked and moves to locate the ship actually containing the Zabis'. Char finally finishes the last GM in his way and Kicks the remains of the Torso of the unit in to the Magallans Bridge, Destroying the ship in the process, however not before the ship fires one last shot from its main cannon destroying M'Quve's Gyan in the process. However the ship is now clear of the battlefield and is now clear federation fleet and moves to join up with the Gwazine which has also escaped unharmed. Their intentions were to head to Granada, however they had already signed a treaty with the Federation so they were left with little choice but to head to Axis. File:02 Chance meeting The introduction of the chapter begins with the Zeon ship, the Pablo scrambling a mobile suit team to deal with three federation ships that have stumbled upon their location. The Zeon team consisting of 2 Zakus' and Rick Dom, easily down one ship before the other two are able to retaliate. However once they realize the situation they launch 8 GMs' to defend themselves but it doesn't stop the Zeon troops from downing a second ship. However there luck quickly takes a turn for the worst when they confirm an additional 5 ships, which will arrive in the next 60 seconds. This prompts them to withdraw from the battle. Later on the Captain of the Pablo files his report with Char and Maharaja Karn and casually establishes that it will be difficult to continue engaging with the EFSF without supplies and ends the report by saying that he hopes he will receive his supplies soon. Before disscusing the nature of the report of the Pablo, Maharaja attempts to test Char in order to determine whether Char would like to continue the Zeon fight for independence. However, what Maharaja is actually trying to guage is whether Char is actually a loyalist or a realist to the cause, but Char is well aware of what is actually being asked at the same time and like always remains composed and answers based on his memories of fighting the Gundam for the first time in his personal Zaku and finally fighting Amuro with a sword at A Baoa Qu, but he also laments on the fact that if Zeon did win the war then, the idea of a true Newtype would have probably not come about either. He finally remarks that he does not want to stop fighting, but if Axis is to resume the fight for independence then it must be done properly in order to preserve life. From this response Maharaja seems satisfied and as the two conclude their conversation Char spots a transport approaching Axis. Maharaja remarks that these are citizens who left the colonys as they were dissatisfied with the rule of the Earth Federation and have come to Axis like so many others so they can live with the remnants of the Principality. Char also notices that a white Rick Dom is acting a guide for the transport. Char wonders about the security of Axis, and questions that if so many civilians know about Axis, does that also mean that the Federation might also be aware of it's existence. Maharaja remarks that they have thought of that as well, and have prepared "something" for that eventuality the Zero Ze Aru. While viewing the Zero Ze Aru, Char is introduced to Captain Enzo Bernini, who remarks that it's a pleasure to meet the red comet in person. At that moment the white Rick Dom docks and its pilot disembarks. It is reveled that the pilot is Maharaja young daughter Haman Karn. Before anyone has time to talk about Haman a female officer arrives with news that Zena Zabi has collapsed. File:03 Dark Cloud The chapter begins with Hanan wishing Char good luck with the test run of the Zero in simulated combat, against several Gelgoogs. many of the observers cannot help but express there amazement at not only the Zero's performance but also at Char's ability to pilot the suit and not only that, but operate its systems on manual.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 84. Char in the meantime has located all the Gelgoogs and simultaneously takes them all out with one shot to each unit, but remarks that in order to do so he forced himself to get hit once himself. Once the test is concluded he immediately leaves the testing ground to look at the sun and notices an Shadow that resembles a Battleship.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 85-89. Once Char returns to Axis he is immediately greeted by Haman and Captain Enzo, Haman goes on to express her amazement at the captains abilities, Enzo however interjects in the conversation between them and proceeds to discuss the changing face of combat and how the Zero will be necessary to protect Axis. Haman however is not impressed with how she has been excluded from the conversation proceeds to storm off.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 90-93. Char proceeds to attend a meeting with Maharaja Karn and Commander Heinz where they discuss reports that an unidentified individual is using optical means to contact someone outside Axis Char immediately recalls that during thee test flight of the Zero he noticed an unidentified object, they all theorize that the communications may be with a vessel at this location. As such Commander Heinz volunteers for a mission to investigate. Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 94-95. Later we observe what seems to be a Newtype conversation between Char and Lalah Sune where they discuss that Haman's naivety may prove to be dangerous if someone was to take advantage of her and use her for the own ambitions.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 96-97. At the same time Haman is having trouble sleeping and proceeds to go for a shower, when suddenly she senses a disturbance,Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 103. she immediately runs to char's quarters to tell him that Zena has died.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 1 Chapter 3 page 109. File:04 Refusal Char lays the collapsed Haman down on his bed and remarks on who dangerous it is for anyone especially a young girl of her age to be running around at that time of night in a dressing gown, when suddenly he receives a phone call to inform him that Zenna has died. Char is both shocked at the news that Zenna has dies and the fact that Haman sensed it, he arranges to meet with the Admiral in the morning and then immediately contacts Lieutenant Natalie. When Natalie arrives she examines Haman and even though she believes that Haman's condition is is not life threatening, she suggest that she should be examined by a doctor to be on the safe side. Natalie takes it upon herself to ensure that Haman is looked after and leaves Char's quarters. Meanwhile a meeting is taking place between the upper echelons of the radical faction of the Earth Federation, at a secret location on earth. The members present discuss various matters some of a trivial nature such as the correct way to even pronounce the name of Axis, to even how the Principality even had a base on the other side of Mars, to the matter of the advance fleet that has been dispatched to gather intelligence. When suddenly Jamitov Hymem who in attendance, states that if Zeon is seen to rise again they will be dealt with once and for all. Returning to Axis we see that Haman is walking around however has been admitted to hospital, when Char arrives to visit her, he is informed by one of the nurses that Haman does not wish to see anyone at this time. He is also informed that even though she has regained consciousness they aren't really sure on what her condition really is. Char asks the nurse to make sure that she gets the flowers and leaves, Haman visibly upset begins to cry and and recall the previous evening when she ran to the captains quarters. Char proceeds to drive to cafe to meets someone and wonders if he is premature in his arrival when he doesn't immediately see them, However he hears a familiar voice and turns to she Lieutenant Natalie. Char initially is apologetic for what he believes to be his fault over her having to get dressed up to meet him. She however shrugs it off saying their are few women in all of Zeon who would turn down an invitation to meet with Char. Unknown to both of them they are being watched by Haman from her hospital window. After witnessing what she has just seen she leaps back into bed and begins to sob at the same time the vase holding the flowers that Char brought her shatters. Char and Natalie share some smalltalk over dinner, Natalie goes on to discuss the reasons for her entering the military were all over the Uniform and for her change to get to wear it, she continues to say that that obsession to wear it led her to studying so hard to achieve her goals led to her being noticed by Captain Enzo himself. They continue to chat over matters such as Char, his personality and Haman and her past and the experimentation that was carried out on her Until {C Natalie points out that in order to allow Haman to grow she needs to be supported and she believes that Hamans father wants Char to be this person. However at the same time at another table some of the patrons are stirring up some racket saying things like since losing the war everything has been getting shittier. However some pilots here this and immediately take offense and engage in a fist fight with them, that is until Char recognizes them as his old wingmates Andy and Ricardo. Later on a meeting is held between Char, Enzo and Maharaja Kahn, where Enzo presses for a ceremony to acknowledge Minervia as the rightful heir to the will of Zeon, which ultimately Maharaja is forced to concede to. After awhile Commander Heinz in his Scout reports to Maharaja Kahn and Captain Char that he is approaching the point where a battleship was spotted when the Minovsky particle density begins to increase and he is suddenly captured by a Zaku. Volume 02 File:05 Impatience File:06 Raid File:07 The first fight File:08 The Phantom of ... File:09 Desperate battle Volume 03 File:10 Crisis As the battle between the Federation fleet and the Axis defense continues to rage on, Haman in her Schnee Weiss speeds through to where the Federation command ship is located. However along the way due to her emotional state some of her bits are destroyed by crashing into space rocks due to the reaction to her senses until she only has 6 remaining. She continues to meet resistance along the way from the Rear defense line protecting their ship and they manage to destroy another 2 bits, but her resolve to press on remains unchanged and she charges ahead. Back at Axis Andy and Ricardo are finally gaining the upper hand in dealing with the GMs' and their pilots partially due to Char's tactics and the face the pilots have very little actual combat experience and it seems like Axis is finally gaining enough ground to launch a offensive and counter attack against the Federation fleet. The commander of the command ship receives information that the battle situation {C is now in a dead-lock due to the fact that Axis forces have retreated to reform their defense line and solidify their position. This for the fleet is both good and bad it gives them an opportunity to break through the Axis lines and push in deeper and possibility win but if they hold their position and current strategy then Axis could regroup and launch a counter attack and push the federation back and due to the Federation only having limited resources this would mean they would be at Axis mercy, left with no other choice he orders the fleets advance. Haman having noticed the movement of several large objects deduces that this is the Federation fleet location and closes in on them. Char who is still a significant distance away still who is observing the situation, deduces that that is Haman intention and states how ridiculous it is for a lone MS to attempt a feet such as attempting to sink an entire fleet on their own is. Heinz who is still being held captive aboard the Musai belonging to the radical faction is visited by Karth, the Zaku who captured him, and told to put on a Normal Suit and escape Heinz who believes this is a trick refuses, Karth begs Heinz to escape as this may be his last and only chance to. Karth escorts Heinz Scout out of the ship and leaves him and returns to escorting the Musai on what is a suicide run into one of the Federation ship, Haman who continues to lose bit due to the GMs' interference continues to close in on the command ship, But suddenly under a barrage of lazer fire Haman loses control of her bits and they refuses to respond to her commands. Luckily the Musai emerges from a debris flied only meters from the Federation command ship. File:11 Fix The Musai Continues to close on the Federation command ship laying down a heavy barrage of lazer fire, the two ship continue to exchange as the Musai closes in on it until the Musai is destroyed only a small distance from the Federation ships bridge. Unfortunately for Haman due to her units close proximity to the battle her remaining bits are engulfed in the explosion. Char in the Zero is just after receiving sensor data from the Musai explosion notes that Haman's position is in the direct firing line of the Salamis, but is still helpless due to his distance. Haman is confused to what to do next as she no longer has any weapons left, decides since she has no bits left she has no need for the psycommu backpack. She decides to purge it and at least the she can evade the ship fire, however one she does the she realizes her unit is unable to move at all. The 4 remaining GM that were protecting the ship surround Haman. Haman fearing for her life and realizing that this may where she dies calls out using her Newtype powers, Char sensing Haman's call radio's her telling her he'll be there soon, but it is fruitless and Haman lays unconscious in her cockpit. File:12 Breakthrough File:13 Conclusion File:14 Agent Volume 04 File:15 Inauguration File:16 Heartache File:17 Escape File:18 Emergency Volume 05 File:19 Counter attack File:20 Hostage File:21 Deadlock File:22 Intruder Volume 06 File:23 Resist Captain Char is successfully able to rescue an adrift Haman, after she was forced to eject from her unitMobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 3., while at the same time the prisoners who escaped from Axis have realized they are now being persue by the red Comet and order for the immediate firing of the aft cannons in order to buy additional time for them to complete their escapeMobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 4-5.. Lucky Char is able is able to use a pair of GM shields to protect himself and Haman form the attack. Char then orders Rakan in his damaged Rick Dom to follow as they withdraw to protect HamanMobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 7.. The federation prisoners believe that with Axis still in disarray and that now that Char is no longer following them if they can survive another three until they reach the Asteroid field then they will be able to escape.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 13. In the meantime Haman has boarded Rakan's unit and Char is able to successfully contact Axis.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 15-17. He is informed that the situation is still problematic there but is quickly being resolved however simultaneously Axis is hit by shots from the retreating federation ship as it withdrawsMobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 19, 24. this once again hampers Axis MS launch which is now being transferred to the port at the other side of Axis which will only allow the federation ship to get further and further away.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 23 page 27-29. File:24 Conviction Axis is finally able to start launching its MS squads and they desperately aim and fir at the retreating federation ship in the hope of hitting it but its distance is to great and their beams are of no use as the ship has dispersed beam-diffusing particles to counter this action.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 34-36. At the same time Haman's father contacts to Axis Combat center in order to be informed of the situation towards Axis and his daughter, once he is resuarued that Haman is fine he asks to be directly connected to captain Char in the field.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 37-40. Once he is connected he immediately goes to thank Char for the rescue of his daughter however he also apologizes for the fact that he must now ask Char to attempt to stop the escaping ship. He stresses that it is his wish to preserve life at all costs but if necessary he gives Char permission to act according to his own discretion in the matter noting that he cannot force his beliefs onto others and only asks Char to try and prevent any unnecessary bloodshed and Char reluctantly agrees.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 40-44. The barrage of beams on the federation ship continues but it still has no effect due to the beam-diffusion particles that were dispersed, Char realizes that the situation is desperate as he is almost out of propellant and his only remaining weapon is his beam saber, until he realized that Rakan still has his Bazooka with him.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 48-50. The federation prisoners believe that they have made it however the notice that Char is following them again, but they still believe that they will be able to escape.Char realizes that he must stop them no matter the cost and takes up firing position but with only one shot left he knows that if he misses it will be the end for Axis and fires and destroys the ship in the process.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 52-58. With the confirmed explosion of the ship the troops return to Axis and everyone is relieved to see that Haman is and Captain Enzo appears to tell Haman that her father is looking for her, out of nowhere Char proceeds to hit Enzo and declares that the cause of this bloodshed is Captain Enzo himself and notes that there will be some harsh questions that will need to be answered soon.Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Volume 5 Chapter 24 page 64-67. File:25 Aspiration File:26 Stratagem File:27 Rumor Volume 07 File:28 Departure Haman is seen showering still reflecting on how see overheard the MS pilots and how they still only consider Haman as a child, and only one of the Admiral daughters and how she feels humiliated after declaration to Captain Char was rejected. Haman resolved to prove that she is no longer a child decides to cut her hair and radically change her outfit to what she considers more fitting and empowering. Haman arrives at the docking bay of the refitted Zanzibar-class the Ingoldstadt and apologizes for her lateness however the crew and personnel present are visibly shocked by Haman's drastic change in appearance. Even Axis News Delivery who is in attendance rush over to question Haman over the haircut and her reasons for the journey to Side 3, however the interview is rudely interrupted saying that it is time to get underway. Admiral Kahn wishes the crew best of luck before they set off, as the crew begin to board an exchange is seen been Enzo and Ensign Fabian. A brief flashback shows us that Enzo in a meeting with some of his colleagues have orchestrated Fabian placement on the mission. On the Bridge of the Ingoldstadt Char asks that all members of the crew try their utmost to respect each others boundaries and attempt to get along since once the ship has launched their will be no way to get off until they reach their destination, he then ask for the crew to quickly introduce themselves and everyone contributes in their own way until Fabian. Fabian declares that he is here spicifically support Haman. Once all the preparations are complete Char asks that all crew prepare for launch, once their mooring locks are released they are cleare for departure, Char gives the order to launch and depart Axis for Side 3. File:29 Vagrant File:30 Birthday File:31 Lane chance File:32 Encounter Volume 08 File:33 Reinforcements File:34 Base File:35 Ambrosia File:36 Leakage File:37 A rescue operation Volume 09 File:38 Bonds File:39 Clue File:40 Inspection File:41 Jessica Dias File:42 Brutail File:43 Confinement File:44 Invitation Volume 10 File: 45 Decedent File:46 Smuggling File:47 Embarrassment File:48 Comrade File:49 Waking Volume 11 File:50 Reminiscence File:51 Whereabouts File:52 Museum File:53 Message File:54 Affair Volume 12 File:55 Simulation File:56 Zebra Zone File:57 Experiment File:58 Accusation File:59 Coup d’etat Volume 13 File:60 Return File:61 Tusche Schwarz File:62 Previous Night File:63 Showdown File:64 Settlement Volume 14 File:65 Reborn File:66 Separation File:67 Identification File:68 Sacrifice File:69 Organize File EX: Natalie Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MAN-08 Elmeth *YMS-15 Gyan Vehicles and Support Units * Komusai * Gwazine-class battleship * Musai-class light cruiser * Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser * Space Bus Axis Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06F2 Zaku II *MS-09R2 Rick Dom II **MS-09R4 Psycommu Rick Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog **MS-14S Char Aznable Gelgoog Break *Rick Dom Kai *AMA-00GR Zero Ze Aru *Trial-type Gaza *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *MS-09F Dom Funf *MS-18E Kämpfer *MS-09RN-2 Tusche Schwarz Vehicles and Support Units *Scout Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM **RGM-79C GM Kai **RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II **RGM-79N GM Custom **RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Salamis-class *White Base II Titans Mobile Weapons *RGM-79Q GM Quel Vehicles and Support Units *Magellan-class *Lismore AEUG Mobile Weapons *RMS-099 Rick Dias Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair Portrait Of Young Comet - Vol. 01 Cover.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 01 cover Vol 2.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 02 cover Vol 03.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 03 cover vol 04.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 04 CDA cover 05.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 05 CDA06T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 06 CDA07T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 07 CDA08T_000.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume of 08 CDA-vol9.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 09 l_p1013025389.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 10 imagesporracu.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 11 imagesgundammmmmmmmmmmmmm.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 12 imagescharrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 13 imageskiraaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|C.D.A. Cover Volume 14 File:Cda-page039.jpg File:Cda-page079.jpg File:Cda-insert2.jpg gpage006_007.jpg czeonic_corps_mobile_suit_gundam_char_s_deleted_affair_volume05._zip.page001.jpg cpage001.jpg mpage005.jpg CDA1102819382.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam C. D. A. Portrait of Young Comet Official Guide Book 0321.JPG 01-003.jpg Editions *ISBN 4-04-713511-9 2002-11-25 (Japanese Volume 1) *ISBN 4-04-713582-8 2003-11-25 (Japanese Volume 2) *ISBN 4-04-713642-5 2004-07-26 (Japanese Volume 3) *ISBN 4-04-900767-3 2004-12-25 (Japanese Volume 4) *ISBN 4-04-713711-1 2005-05-25 (Japanese Volume 5) *ISBN 4-04-713755-3 2005-10-26 (Japanese Volume 6) *ISBN 4-04-713803-7 2006-03-25 (Japanese Volume 7) *ISBN 4-04-713844-4 2006-08-26 (Japanese Volume 8) *ISBN 4-04-713942-4 2007-07-26 (Japanese Volume 9) *ISBN 4-04-715002-7 2007-12-26 (Japanese Volume 10) *ISBN 4-04-715088-1 2008-07-26 (Japanese Volume 11) *ISBN 4-04-715135-2 2008-11-26 (Japanese Volume 12) *ISBN 4-04-715239-7 2009-05-26 (Japanese Volume 13) *ISBN 4-04-715334-6 2010-03-01 (Japanese Volume 14) References See also *Haman-san's Axis *One Day: Haman's Deleted Affair External Links *Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet on Zeonic|Scanlations *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200204000274 *Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet on Wikipedia *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/cda.htm ja:機動戦士ガンダム_C.D.A._若き彗星の肖像